Tearful Kiss
by SoRaZuRe
Summary: Mikan tells something to Ruka... Rukan fic


Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I'm sorry if I haven't been updating my other fic… it's because of writer's block… (Blame writer's block, not me…) Anyway… Hope you like this knew fic of mine… but it's a Ruka and Mikan fic… and also a bit OOC… sorry for that… Please R&R! Criticisms are highly accepted…

This fic is dedicated to:

Allanna (thanks for the idea!)

My Brother (Better than Big brother…)

Shigure (the cutest puppy evah!)

My mama

All the Gakuen Alice fans!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ruka! C'mon! We have to go!" Mikan shouted to Ruka's ears… Ruka seemed to be 'spaced-out'…

'Are we just… friends?' he thought

"Hey Ruka! Is there something wrong?" Mikan asked

"Ah! Huh?" Ruka said, a bit startled

"C'mon Ruka… or the bus will leave us…"

"Oh… right…" he stood up and walked beside Mikan… every minute, he glanced at her… looking at her smile… her cute smile…

'Huh? Cute smile? C'mon Ruka… focus…' he thought to himself…

"Ruka-pyon…"

"Yes?"

"You seem to be always spaced-out… is something bothering you? You can tell me…" she said and she held his hand… tightly… as if expecting something from him… he blushed… madly!

"Uhh…" that's all that came out from his mouth…

"What is it?" Mikan looked at him… at his eyes…

"It's nothing… nothing's bothering me at all…" he forced out a smile… trying to hide his blush…

"Umm… Okay…" Mikan let loose her hand…

"I thought you were worrying about something…" She smiled, and then later she laughed

"Uhh… I see…" he smiled back

'Huh? What's this… am I…?'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Natsume!" Mikan shouted. Natsume turned around to see the 'annoying girl'… not expecting to see his best friend with her…

"Oi! Ruka… C'mon…" Natsume said and walked away… Ruka followed him still glancing at Mikan…

"Hey Natsume! Don't leave me here!" she yelled as she followed

In the bus… Natsume and Ruka are seated together… Mikan and Hotaru… They're seats were just across each other… Natsume was sleeping with his manga on his face… While Ruka staring at Mikan…

"Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked

"Huh?"

"You're staring…"

"What? Uhh… well… uhh…" he muttered

"No, don't worry… its okay!" She smiled at him

"I-I'm sorry…" he turned away and blushed…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ruka's POV

Am I just a friend? Just a person for you?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Umm… Ruka?"

"Uhh… Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure" he replied to Mikan… They walked to a bench… in the garden…

'I hope I'm not just a friend… Huh? Oh no… I think I… I've fallen…' he thought as they sat on the bench… He looked at her… her chocolate amber eyes and locks…

"I-uhh…"

"Umm… Ruka-pyon…"

"What is it?"

"I think I…"

"You what…?" His heart is beating very fast… sweat beads forming on his face…

'What is this?' he thought

"I think I like… Natsume…"

At those words, his heart fell broken… tears filled his eyes but he tried his best to hold it back… he can't let her see him crying…

"Oh… I see…"

"Yes…"

"So…"

"I was wondering…"

"…"

"How can I tell him…?" she asked… he sighed

"Just… just be y-yourself…"

"You think… he'll like me too?"

"Of course! No guys could ever resist a girl like you…" he smiled at her… but her face fell…

"Not even you?" she whispered

"Huh?" he said, a bit of shocked

"Hehe… got you didn't I?" she said and she laughed… he laughed with her…

"Well… you could say that…" his face fell…

"Huh?"

"Just kidding"

At that, he saw her… tears flowed down her cheeks…

"So… You don't like… me?"

"Huh? No! I-It's not like that…"

"I like you…"

"Huh?"

"You're the one I like, Ruka…"

"But I thought you like-"

"No… it's just one of my lame excuses…" she looked at him… her eyes filled with tears…

"Well… I… I like you too… Mikan…" he held her closer… wiping the tears gently with his fingers…

She hugged him… he hugged her back…

"I fell for you, Ruka… I didn't expect it to happen but it just did…" she sobbed

"We're the same…"

"Huh?"

"I didn't expect that I would fall for you too…" he cupped her cheeks… pulling her face closer… his lips met hers… more tears fell from her eyes…

"Please don't cry. I don't like seeing you cry…"

"I can't h-help it…"

He kissed her again… hoping that it would make her stop crying… and it did… She smiled… she smiled at him…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's notes: And there it is! Please cope with it… I really need to post it… my brother forced me… I really hope you like it! But if you don't, it's okay! Please review…

Ruka: I can't believe you made me kiss her…

Me: Who?

Ruka: Mikan!

Mikan: Someone called?

Me: Oh! Hi! Mikan!

Mikan: Hello! Aya!

Natsume: Hey! Aya!

Me: What is it, Natsume?

Natsume: My line's short… Idiot!

Me: I'm sorry… but I'll make another fic about you and Mikan!

Natsume: I'll be waiting or else… (Brings out a fire ball)

Ruka: Anyway, while the two are fighting… please understand the feelings of the writer while they're writing this… so please review… it may be of criticisms… it may be of praise… but it doesn't matter…

Mikan: Yup! Ruka-pyon's right! Please review!


End file.
